Robots may be programmed to perform a variety of tasks. For example, some telepresence robots may be programmed to function as “video conferencing on wheels”. For instance, some telepresence robots may include a microphone and a camera and provide a “live” video feed from the camera and a “live” audio feed from the microphone to a user's computing device to provide a sense of the telepresence robot's environment to the user. Also, for instance, some telepresence robots may further include a display device that displays: an image of the user, a “live” video and/or audio feed from a camera coupled to the user's computing device, and/or another indicia of the user to provide a visual and/or audible indication of the user to individuals that are in the environment with the telepresence robot. Also, for instance, some telepresence robots may be able to navigate to various locations autonomously, semi-autonomously, and/or based on control commands provided by a user via a computing device of the user.
Various techniques may be employed for scheduling tasks of a robot. For example, in response to identification of a task to be performed by a robot, a scheduling system may identify a robot that is “available” to perform that task, assign that robot to performance of the task, and flag that robot as “unavailable” while it is performing the task. However, some techniques for scheduling tasks of a robot may suffer from one or more drawbacks. For example, some techniques may not enable a first robot that is actively performing a task to be replaced by a second robot to perform that task. Also, for example, some techniques may not enable replacement of a first robot with a second robot in response to a need of the first robot to perform one or more alternative tasks. Also, for example, some techniques may not employ one or more techniques to alleviate the impact of robot replacement to individuals in the environment with the robot and/or individuals that are controlling the robot and/or consuming data provided by the robot. Additional and/or alternative drawbacks may be presented.